


Всё как всегда (но не совсем)

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [26]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Crossover Pairings, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Something Made Them Do It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, обнимашки для Люцифера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У них есть история на двоих, потому что… Почему бы и нет? Но это не значит, что Джону это нравится — или  что ему нравится элегантный дьявол. На самом деле да. Бесспорно, всё дело в выпивке.





	Всё как всегда (но не совсем)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing's changed (Something's new)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980246) by [Potatochutney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney). 



— Джонни-Джонни-Джонни. Не думал, что увижу тебя по эту сторону адских врат.  
  
— Отъебись. Кто тебя вообще выпустил, Люци?  
  
Дьявол ухмыльнулся и наклонился ближе к пьяному экзорцисту.  
  
— Ты у меня в баре, блондинчик. Почему бы тебе не втащить этот пиздец, который ты считаешь телом, наверх, чтобы мы немного побеседовали?  
  
— Мне нравится эта идея так же сильно, как мысль поссать огнём, Люци.  
  
— Очарователен, как и всегда. Ну, пойдём.  
  


* * *

  
Джон сорвался, едва Люцифер втащил его в свои личные апартаменты.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как меня бесит, когда ты так делаешь, тупой нечеловечески сильный ублюдок.  
  
— Ох, Джон, умоляю. Ну-ка, улыбнись, у меня для тебя подарок. — Люцифер опустил на стол запылённую бутыль. Загадочная ухмылка бесила неимоверно.  
  
— Я бы лучше тебе вмазал.  
  
— Не сейчас. У нас с тобой впереди целая вечность, так что, пока можешь, наслаждайся тем, что я тебя балую. Вряд ли там внизу у тебя будет такая возможность.  
  
Дьявол подтолкнул бутыль ближе, и Джон не смог противиться желанию взглянуть на этикетку.  
  
— Приятель, да он же древний. Как, блядь, это вообще у тебя оказалось? — Он с удовольствием вскрыл бутылку и вдохнул аромат. Люцифер протянул ему стакан.  
  
— Много друзей, много постов, много рук, чтобы добыть мне то, что я хочу.  
  
— Потому что ты всегда получаешь желаемое, — съязвил Джон, наливая себе виски. Покачал стакан, прежде чем отпить.  
  
— Могу получить. Но меня больше интересует, чего хочешь ты.  
  
— Твои фокусы на меня больше не действуют, Люци. Что я хочу, так это чтобы ты завязал с этим, потому что я не буду с тобой кувыркаться, как бы тут ни распинался.  
  
— А я так надеялся, что мне повезёт с моей любимой бубновой шестёркой.  
  
— Не зови меня так.  
  
— Из всех твоих возлюбленных я единственный не могу умереть. Тебе нужно научиться принимать такие подарки от вселенной.  
  
— Я тебя не люблю и никогда не любил.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что это не точное утверждение. Разве ты забыл ту ночь на Пикадилли? У меня был сосуд, а ты экспериментировал с оккультизмом. Мне хотелось посмотреть, что ты собираешься делать, так что мы отправились в грязный переулок за театром в Сохо, и ты попытался призвать меня. Вот только я уже был там, мой милый показушник, — хищно усмехнулся Люцифер. — Честно, у тебя талант. Но сейчас я здесь во плоти. Лови момент, блондинчик.  
  
— Я сломаю твой проклятый нос, Самаэль.  
  
— Не обзывайся, когда я пытаюсь соблазнить тебя.  
  
— Когда мы впервые встретились, ты сказал, что тебя зовут Сэм, как ещё тебя звать? Или это тебя заводит? А дэдди-кинк?  
  


* * *

  
Глаза Люцифера на мгновение вспыхнули алым, выхватив его истинный облик. Поднявшись, он потянулся, глядя в огромное окно на ночной город.  
  
— Так ты остаёшься, да? Готов спорить, ты жаждешь взглянуть на восхитительные новые шрамы, приобретённые мной на Земле, раз уж ты так любишь, когда я страдаю.  
  
— Шрамы? У Дьявола? Шрамы? Крылья больше не защищают? — нахмурился Джон, поднимаясь, чтобы положить ладонь Люциферу между лопаток.  
  
Тот помолчал.  
  
— Их больше нет. Маленькое происшествие с ножом, а потом ещё одно — со спичками. Не надо, — пробормотал Люцифер, но Джон всё равно вёл ладонью по скрытым пиджаком плечам.  
  
— Покажи мне. Сейчас.  
  
— Ну хорошо. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я разделся, тебе стоит лишь попросить, Джон, — поддразнил Люцифер, но человеческий взгляд, пронзивший его через отражение, был безрадостен.  
  
— Прямо сейчас, Люцифер.  
  
Дьявол не обязан был уступать просьбе мага, но снял пиджак, а затем и жилет. Медленно. Дразня. Потерявший от этого стриптиза терпение Джон уже сам выдрал из петель пуговицы на рубашке. Взгляд Люцифера ожесточился, а когда пальцы нежно проследили шрамы, он стиснул зубы.  
  
— Сэмми, что же ты с собой сотворил? — тихо прошептал хмурый Джон, упираясь лбом ему в плечо.  
  
— Джон, хватит меня так называть.  
  
— Самаэль, блядь. Ну нахуя?  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы люди снова использовали их против меня. Я не Сатана, больше нет. Лишь Люцифер. И никто больше не будет решать, кем мне быть. Больше никогда.  
  


* * *

  
Джон вздохнул, отступая.  
  
— Ты меня в могилу сведёшь, честное слово, — пробормотал он, и Люцифер, развернувшись, обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
  
— Нет, если это будет в моих силах, блондинчик. Если будет в моих силах. В постель?  
  
Джон возвёл глаза к потолку, стряхнул плащ на пол рядом с одеждой Люцифера.  
  
— Уговорил. Но только сегодня. И только потому, что мне тебя жаль. Понял?  
  
— Так точно. Останешься в галстуке? Обожаю мужчин в костюмах.  
  
— Ну охуеть теперь. Быстро в кровать.  
  


* * *

  
Некоторое время спустя, незадолго до ведьминого часа, Джон всё ещё не спал, наблюдая за спящим вроде как заклятым врагом. Вздыхал, снова и снова прослеживая оставшиеся от крыльев шрамы.  
  
— Самаэль, меня пиздец как к тебе тянет, но я не верю, что ты не умрёшь, если я влюблюсь в тебя. Так что не заставляй меня, придурок. И не вздумай умирать, потому что тогда мне придётся тоже умереть, чтобы с тобой увидеться.  
  
Он не мог видеть лица Люцифера, но если бы видел, то, возможно, несмотря на пропитавший их обоих спиртной дух, заметил бы промелькнувшее на нем выражение: смесь сожаления и тоски.  
  
Наутро Люцифер притворился, что очень удивлён тем, что Джон остался завтракать. А ещё через день сделал вид, что не понимает, как тот снова умудрился остаться до утра. Наверняка дело было всего лишь в сексе. Да точно! И, конечно, в отличной, просто сногсшибательной выпивке.  
  



End file.
